We Are Not Ready Yet
by Mistress of the Strange
Summary: Embarazo adolescente. No importa quién seas, cuantos años tengas, o cuales sean tus creencias, siempre habrá una parte de ti que vea el embarazo adolescente como algo tonto y absurdo. Sam y Freddie jamás pensaron verse en esa situación. One-Shot.


**We Are Not Ready Yet**

**one-shot**

**por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! <strong>**Solo quería aclararles que la historia es medio AU, porque no menciono el webshow, pero ya se enteraran porque abajo… Espero que les guste, me esforcé MUCHO. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte uno: Primer mes.<strong>

**Enterándose**

Embarazo adolescente. No importa quién seas, cuantos años tengas, o cuales sean tus creencias, siempre habrá una parte de ti que vea el embarazo adolescente como algo tonto y absurdo. La gente asume que le pasa a esos que son irresponsables y egoístas.

Sam Puckett jamás pensó verse en esa situación.

No había manera de negarlo, no después de mirar, a los dos test de embarazo, ambos positivos, que parecían burlarse de ella, y de lo tonta que había sido.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Sam, pero ella las contuvo lo más que pudo.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta?

¡Tenía solo quince por el amor de Dios!

Las chavas de quince deberían preocuparse por adaptarse a la prepa, por mantener sus viejas amistades, o porque les salió un granito en la frente, cosas tontas y sin tanta importancia; no por cómo le iban a decir a su mama que estaban embarazadas.

Decírselo a su madre seria un problema de dimensiones mayores.

Sam se había propuesto hacer las cosas bien en su vida; no quería terminar como su madre, a quien su padre había abandonado, al enterarse que estaba embarazada, pero ahora… hela allí, en el baño de una farmacia, tratando de evitar que sus ojos se convirtieran en las cataratas del Niágara.

Salió del pequeño cubículo y se apresuro por dirigirse a la puerta de la farmacia, pero antes de que pudiera salir el dependiente la llamo.

― ¡Señorita! ―Exclamo, haciendo que Sam volviera la cabeza, en su dirección ― Olvida su cambio…

―Gracias ―Murmuro Sam, regresando por las pocas monedas que el chico le ofrecía.

El empleado le dirigió a Sam una sonrisa triste, que decía "Eh visto esto antes"

―Ten amiga, llévatela. ―Le dijo tendiéndole una barra de chocolate, y ofreciéndole también una brillante sonrisa reconfortante ― Podrás hacerlo, pareces una chica fuerte, solo tienes que tener fe. Buena suerte.

―Gracias. ―Le sonrió Sam, genuinamente agradecida.

Al llegar a su casa, entro directamente a su habitación, y se recostó en su cama cerrando los ojos, sin embargo, no logro conciliar el sueño, tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, principalmente, el cómo se las arreglaría para decírselo a su novio, Freddie Benson.

Ellos habían empezado a salir a penas hacia 6 meses.

Sam estaba segura de que Freddie no la iba a abandonar, pues era un chico increíblemente responsable, pero aun así, tenía sus dudas, ¿qué tal si decidía irse?, ¿o que tal si después de esto, simplemente terminaba con ella?

Además estaba todo el problema de cómo el embarazo afectaría a su cuerpo, ¿Empezaría a sentir nauseas a tal grado de poner salir del baño? ¿Cómo se vería con un vientre de ocho meses de embarazo?

Sam se levanto de su cama, tomo una almohada redonda y se la metió debajo de la blusa que usaba; la almohada estiraba su blusa al máximo, y no había duda de por qué, ella era una persona pequeña y su ropa era de las tallas más pequeñas que las tiendas ofrecían. S. XS. XXS.

El punto era que probablemente tendría que comprar nueva ropa cuando… bueno, cuando _engordara._

Sam se levanto la blusa, al punto en que pudiera verse casi todo el torso, y contemplo su vientre plano, como buscando algún pequeño bultito, o una deformación, que delatara el ser que crecía dentro de ella.

Sus ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo.

La chica regreso a su cama, se metió debajo de las cobijas, y dejo que Morfeo la llevara lejos de su realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 2: Primer Mes<strong>

**El Efecto de Decir.**

Sam estaba cansada, exhausta en realidad, la noche se le había pasado muy rápido, despertando en múltiples ocasiones, preocupada de cómo rayos le iba a decir a Freddie que estaba embarazada.

Era viernes, y aunque Sam no tenía ni la energía ni las ganas de ir, tenía que; sabía que si no lo hacía, Carly, su mejor amiga, probablemente iría a su casa, a preguntarle por que había faltado a clases, y esa, era una confrontación que Sam no estaba lista para tener, con nadie más que con Freddie, bueno, no estaba exactamente lista, pero sabía que en esta situación, entre tarde o temprano, era mejor temprano.

Entro al salón, y fue directamente a su silla, puso los brazos en el escritorio y enterró la cabeza en ellos, intentando descansar un poco, hasta que la campana sonó, marcando el inicio de uno de los días más largos de su vida.

A lo largo del día, Sam no había puesto ni una pisca de atención en clases, y ahora se encontraba sentada con Freddie, comiendo su almuerzo e intentando parecer feliz y despreocupada, a pesar de sus esfuerzos Freddie noto su comportamiento.

Todo el día había notado su preocupación, y no se comportaba como ella misma; trato de olvidarlo, pues probablemente no era nada; pero de todas formas tenía un… presentimiento, de que algo, si estaba mal, así que decido preguntarle, de una vez por todas.

` ―Sam, ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo distraída y… apagada.

―Estoy bien, ―Respondió, tratando de sonreír, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, y nuevamente, Freddie lo noto.

―Te conozco Sam, algo te está preocupando, vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Sam suspiro, y levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

―Freddie, necesito hablar contigo, pero después, ven a mi casa después de la escuela, por favor.

Freddie se mostro preocupado, pero asintió.

Entonces la campana sonó de nuevo y Freddie y Sam continuaron con su día, ambos preguntándose qué pasaría en casa de Sam.

Al final de las clases, Freddie se encontró con Sam a la salida y ambos desfilaron hasta su casa; el camino fue silencioso

Al entrar, Sam se dirigió hacia su cuarto, y Freddie, consternado, la siguió; ya en su cuarto, Sam se sentó en su cama, tratando de encontrar las palabras para decirle a Freddie lo que sucedió.

¿Cómo debería decírselo? ¿Debería como… soltarlo sin miramientos? ¿O gradualmente prepararlo para las noticias? Los ojos de él estaban llenos de preocupación, mientras que los de ella comenzaban a humedecerse. Esto era tan malo. Todo estaba arruinado, ¿Qué tal si no decidía que no quería nada con ella? ¿Y si se iba como lo había hecho su padre?

Sacudió la cabeza, no había manera de que Freddie reaccionara así era muy buena persona como para hacerle eso. Pero estaría asustado, tan asustado como Sam.

― ¿Sam? ―La voz de Freddie rompió el silencio.

― ¿Qué?

Freddie no respondió, solo se acerco a ella, levanto su cara y con su pulgar le limpio una lágrima solitaria que había conseguido escaparse de sus ojos.

― ¿Qué querías decirme? ―Insistió el chico.

Sam enterró la cabeza a las manos, y comenzó a llorar. Freddie, que no estaba seguro de por qué lloraba, solo pudo abrazarla, y darle un suave beso en la frente.

―Fre-freddie… estoy em-emba… ―Sam no fue capaz de continuar, solo continuo llorando.

Freddie no era estúpido, en el momento en Sam comenzó a llorar, sabía que algo muy malo había pasado. Pero cuando ella dijo… bueno, _casi _dijo que estaba… el inmediatamente supo lo que le queestaba tratando de decirle, y el shock invadió sus facciones. Si estaba tratando de decirle lo que él creía que estaba tratando de decirle, la tenían muy difícil. Después de que el shock inicial se fuera, volvió a rodear a Sam con sus brazos, quien se limito a llorar más fuerte.

―Sam… no llores. Por favor, no llores, odio verte llorar. Va a estar bien.

― ¡Freddie! Estoy embarazada, ¡no está bien! ―Dijo Sam entre llantos.

Freddie no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, jamás en su vida había visto a Sam llorar.

―Lo resolveremos hermosa, no te preocupes, ―La reconforto Freddie ―Estoy aquí para ti.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un rato, hasta que Freddie rompió el silencio.

― ¿Soy al único al que le has dicho? ―Pregunto, y Sam asintió. ― Supongo que tendremos que comenzar por decírselo a nuestras mamás.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa de Sam se abrió y Sam volteo a ver a Freddie con preocupación en los ojos.

―Hablando del diablo… supongo que es hora de decírselo a mi madre.

Freddie asintió, y ambos bajaron las escaleras, para encontrarse con la señora Puckett, que ya se encontraba sentada en el sofá, viendo la tele.

―Hey Sam, Freddie―Saludo, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

―Mamá, Freddie y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

La mamá, de Sam retiro los ojos de la pantalla, y concentro su atención en ellos, con intriga en la mirada.

― ¿Si?

―Mamá, estoy… ―Sam tomo aire y con voz temblorosa continuo, ―Estoy embarazada.

La mujer se limito a mirar a Sam, con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, tomo una bocanada de aire, y les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

―Estarás bien, ―Aseguro. ―Yo me embaracé de ti a los muy joven, y bueno, siempre has sido muy fuerte, la más fuerte de ambas en realidad. Además, ustedes dos hacen un buen equipo, encontraran una manera.

―No estás… ¿enojada? ―Pregunto Sam, extrañada.

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Enojada?, no. ¿Decepcionada?, un poco. Estas cosas pasan, y sé que obviamente, esto no fue tu decisión, además, lo hecho, hecho esta y no vale la pena que me ponga a gritarte, ese bebe seguirá en tu estomago. Encontraran la solución.

Entonces, se puso de pie, y abrazo a Sam que correspondió el abrazo, ligeramente aliviada.

Cuando la señora se fue, Freddie miro a Sam, y todavía preocupado dijo:

―Creo que es momento de ir a mi casa.

Sam asintió, y juntos se marcharon al departamento de Freddie.

Una hora más tarde, los dos se encontraban sentados en el sofá del departamento de Freddie, esperando que su madre regresara del hospital donde trabajaba.

Poco después, la puerta se oyó al abrirse y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta, nerviosos, por donde Marissa Benson, la madre de Freddie, acaba de entrar.

― ¿Samantha? ―Pregunto confundida al verlos. ― ¿Qué haces aquí? Está por hacerse tarde, deberías estar en casa.

―Bueno, comenzó Freddie Sam y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

― ¿Qué pasa?

Sam miro a Freddie, como diciéndole que era su turno de dar la noticia. Freddie intento relajarse, y lo más calmadamente que pudo dijo:

―Mama, Sam… esta embarazada.

El rostro de la señora Benson permaneció completamente sin emociones.

― ¿Me lo puedes repetir por favor?

―Sam, está embarazada ―Repitió lentamente Freddie, titubeante.

La mama de Freddie se sentó en una silla cercana a ella sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, y se mantuvo así, en silencio, por varios minutos.

― ¿Mamá? ―Pregunto Freddie, vacilante.

―Ustedes siempre fueron buenos chicos… ―Murmuro, levantando la cabeza en su dirección. ― ¿Cómo dejaron que esto pasara?

―Fue un accidente…

― ¿Como pudieron ser tan tontos? Ambos saben todo lo que hay que saber del tema….

―Señora―La interrumpió Sam. ―Sé que esto no es fácil para usted, pero… Freddie y yo enserio no necesitamos que nos recuerde lo tontos que fuimos, créame, ya lo sabemos.

La mujer tomo una bocanada de aire y asintió.

―Supongo que tienes razón. ―Asintió. ―Los ayudare chicos, en todo lo que pueda…

―Gracias. ―Le sonrió Sam.

―Deberías llevar a Sam a su casa Freddie, antes de que se haga tarde.

Freddie asintió, y el y Sam se dirigieron a la puerta, pero entonces Marissa se levanto y envolvió a Sam en un ligero abrazo, dejándola sorprendida tanto a ella como a Freddie.

―Estarán bien. Ambos forman un buen equipo, encontraran una manera.

Ambos sonrieron, todo el mundo les decía eso… tal vez deberían comenzar a creérselo.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Tres: Primer Trimestre.<strong>

**Opciones y Decisiones.**

―Freddie, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ―Pregunto Sam.

Se encontraban en el parque, querían un ambiente tranquilo, y en un sábado a las diez de mañana, el parque resultaba el lugar perfecto, se encontraban prácticamente solos, exceptuando a las seis o siete personas que trotaban.

Freddie se paso los dedos por el cabello, tratando de pensar.

―Bueno… siempre podríamos hacer la alternativa. ―Sugirió Sam.

―Quieres… ¿Quieres abortar?

Sam sacudió la cabeza.

―No… no fue la culpa del bebe… solo nuestra, no se merece que lo deseche como si fuera basura. ―Repuso. ―Me refería, a… a darlo en adopción.

Ambos se sumieron de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Tal vez, si darlo en adopción fuera la opción correcta, ellos obviamente no tenían ni la experiencia, ni la preparación para lograr sacar adelante a un bebe.

Probablemente estaría mejor con una familia que tuviera los recursos necesarios para darle la vida que se merecía.

―Supongo que si… esa sería mejor opción…―Concordó Freddie ―Digo, ninguno de nosotros tiene ni los recursos, ni la madures… Además de que bueno, hay muchas parejas que pues no pueden tener bebes, y probablemente le darán todo lo que necesite…

―Exacto…―Asintió Sam. ―Entonces… ¿Adopción?

―Quiero que nuestro hijo viva una buena vida Sam―Explico Freddie ―Y bueno, ambos sabemos que… nosotros no podemos darle todo lo que quisiéramos.

―Tienes razón. ― Suspiro ella, ―Entonces, supongo que ya tomamos una decisión, ¿no?

―Supongo.

Después de eso, ambos volvieron a sumirse en un silencio reflexivo, analizando la decisión que acababan de tomar.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ―Pregunto Freddie inesperadamente.

―Aproximadamente un mes y medio, casi dos.

Freddie asintió.

La mamá de Freddie en serio había cumplido con lo que iba a ayudar en todo lo posible, empezando por que después de solo dos semanas de enterarse del embarazo de Sam, le había conseguido cita con su ginecóloga, pagándola ella, y les había ayudado a ambos a encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo, que los ayudara a cubrir los gastos de las consultas hasta ahora.

Aparte de sus madres, la única que lo sabía era Carly, la mejor amiga de ambos. Para ella había sido una noticia muy sorprendente, pero había reaccionado, bien, y también les había prometido que, si podía, los ayudaría en cualquier cosa.

― ¿Cómo vas con los síntomas?

―Mas o menos, mi mamá me ha ayudado mucho con todos los síntomas, ¿sabías que los cítricos curan las nauseas?

Los síntomas no le habían dado tanto problema, gracias a toda la ayuda que su madre le había proporcionado.

Al fin, ambos empezaban a creer que si lograrían salir de este aprieto.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Cuatro: Segundo Trimestre.<strong>

**Empieza a Notarse.**

Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Sam y Freddie tomaron su decisión y las madres de ambos concordaron en que, si eso era lo que lo que ellos consideraban que era lo mejor, estaba bien.

Ya habían hecho todos los trámites, y habían escogido a una pareja.

Los afortunados eran Kiara y Carlos Fuentes. Ambos se habían mostrado muy amables con Sam y Freddie, habían comprendido su situación y le habían prometido a los chicos que ellos pagarían los gastos del hospital y así.

Sam y Freddie sabían que habían hecho la decisión correcta, y que habían elegido a las personas correctas, pero no podían evitar sentirse algo… tristes.

Debido a que Sam era extremadamente delgada, su embarazo no se empezó a notar tanto, cuando debería, pero ahora ella tenía un visible bulto en su estomago, que escondía un poco al usar ropa floja.

Sin embargo los cuchicheos empezaron, y por cada lugar donde pasaba Freddie y ella escuchaban los diferentes rumores acerca de ellos.

Múltiples apodos crueles dados a Sam. Cualquiera. Estúpida. Imbécil. Zorra.

―Tranquila―Trato de calmarla Freddie. ―Ya lo olvidaran.

―El embarazo a nuestra edad es muy raro en nuestra escuela Freddie. Seremos el tema de habla por mucho más tiempo.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, rumbo a la salida de la escuela, un grupito de chicas que susurraban, soltando una risita ocasional, y apuntando a Sam.

― ¡Tomen una foto! ¡Les dura más! ―Grito mordazmente Sam, frustrada, haciendo que las chicas se callaran inmediatamente. ― ¡Métanse en sus asuntos!

Freddie noto que los ojos de Sam comenzaban a humedecerse, y tomándola de la mano, la guio hasta un salón vacio.

― ¡Que les sucede! ¡No tienen derecho a meterse en _mis _asuntos! ¡No es de su incumbencia si estoy embarazada o no! ―Comenzó a gritar Sam enojada.

―Sam, para. ―Le dijo calmadamente Freddie, interrumpiendo sus gritos, la abrazó, y Sam se derrumbo.

―Lo lamento… ―Murmuro entre sollozos Sam.

―Sam, no tienes que disculparte, esto no es tu culpa.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Arruine tu vida! ¡Ahora todo el mundo piensa mal de ti!

Freddie abrazo más fuerte a Sam.

―Sam, te amo, no me importa lo que se diga de mi. Tú no arruinaste nada, y si de alguien es la culpa, es de ambos, ambos tomamos la decisión, no solo tú.

Sam levanto la cabeza, se limpio las lágrimas y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

―Supongo que tienes razón.

Freddie le devolvió la sonrisa, y ambos salieron del salón, emprendiendo de nuevo su camino.

Sin embargo Sam lo detuvo y le llamo.

Cuando Freddie llego al lado de Sam, ella se limito a tomar sus manos y ponerlas en su estomago, donde un ligero golpecito pudo sentirse a través del estomago de Sam.

―El bebé. ―Dijo Sam, sonriendo.

―Nuestro bebé. ―Respondió el.

Freddie sonrió, radiante y le dio un suave beso en la coronilla. La tomo de la mano, y le incito continuar caminando

―Freddie, tengo hambre. ―Comento Sam, mientras reanudaban su camino.

― ¿Que se te antoja? ―Le pregunto él.

―Fruta picada.

Freddie la miro, extrañado.

―Sam, tu odias la fruta.

―Yo sí, pero al parecer el bebe no. Al parecer, le divierte hacerme comer cosas que no me gustan.

El chico no pudo contener una risa.

―Bueno hermosa, vamos a comprarte fruta.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Cinco: Último trimestre.<strong>

**La Hora Llego.**

A los siete meses de embarazo Sam ya tenía un vientre más o menos grande, y le costaba más trabajo levantarse; no había llegado a faltar a la escuela, más que los días en que se sentía extremadamente cansada, o adolorida.

Ese día había sido uno de esos días y ahora se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa, con Freddie, que le había llevado su tarea.

―Tuve un día horrible. ―Le comento a Freddie. ―Me duele horrores la espalda, además el bebé se movió toda la noche, y no dormí casi nada.

―Descansa un poco, ―Le sugirió Freddie, empujándola ligeramente hacia el respaldo del sofá. Sam cerró los ojos y trato de descansar, pero de repente su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, y se llevo la mano al estomago.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Freddie, preocupado, Sam intento asentir, pero su rostro se volvió a teñir de dolor.

La cara de Freddie se lleno de confusión. Todo indicaba que Sam tenia contracciones, pero eso era imposible… todavía le faltaban más de dos meses.

―Oye Sam, ―Pregunto cauteloso. ―A lo largo del día… no se te ha… ¿roto la fuente?

Sam lo miro extrañada.

―Freddie, a penas tengo siete meses…

Freddie asintió.

―Si, pero bueno, sabes que a tu edad, es más probable que el bebé nazca antes de tiempo.

―Sabes, ―Dijo Sam frunciendo el seño ―Ahora que lo pienso, esta mañana tuve un "accidente" pero… no considere que fuera algo… tu sabes, importante.

Los ojos de Freddie se ensancharon.

― ¡Sam! ¡Estás en labor de parto!

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Seis: Nacimiento<strong>

**Encuentro y Despedida.**

―Es un niña.

Estaba llorando a todo pulmón, rogando por libertad de los brazos del doctor y la enfermera. Quería ser cuidada y amada. Y ambos, Sam y Freddie, querían darle todo lo que necesitaba. Querían hacerla el bebe más feliz del mundo. Querían cantarle una canción de cuna, querían verla crecer, quería confortarla durante una tormenta y querían hacerla feliz. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de los dos.

― ¿Quieres sostenerla? ―Le pregunto una de las enfermeras a Freddie.

―Si, ―dijo el volteándose para encontrarse con la enfermera, sonriéndole dulcemente, colocando a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, envuelta en una mantita rosa.

Se asombro cuando quito la manta de su cara, necesitaba verla. Todo en su mundo pareció desvanecerse cuando vio a la hermosa, linda y perfecta bebé, en sus brazos.

Tenía pequeños mechones de cabello castaño como los de Freddie. Tenía una mezcla entre la nariz de Sam y la suya. Sus orejas eran las de Sam, pero su color de piel y sus labios, los de Freddie. La sintió moverse en sus brazos, al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse ligeramente.

Y vio los ojos de Sam, copiados con exactitud en aquel pequeño rostro.

― ¿Puedo sostenerla? ―Le pregunto Sam, sacándolo de su ensueño.

Freddie se acerco hacia ella, y cuidadosamente deposito al bebé en sus brazos.

―Hola… ―Susurro Sam, su voz apenas audible. La nena respondió abriendo sus ojos, todavía más, y ambas se miraron como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto con la mirada. Luego volteo a ver a Freddie con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. ―No quiero que se la lleven.

―Lo sé, créeme que yo tampoco Sam. ―Dije sentándome junto a ella. ―Pero estará mejor con la pareja que escogimos. Ellos sabrán cuidar de ella.

Sam asintió, entrando la cabeza en el hombro de Freddie y llorando.

― ¿Chicos? ―Llamo la enfermera desde la puerta. ―Los señores Fuentes están aquí.

La pareja entro tomados de las manos. Se veían nerviosos, y bueno, claro que lo estaban; estaban a punto de convertirse en padres.

―Wow―Dijeron al ver a la niña.

―Podemos sostenerla―Pregunto el hombre, nerviosamente.

―Es suya ¿no? ―Replico Sam, para después relajarse y asentir.

Cuando intento la mujer intento tomarla, Sam, vacilo un poco, y con la mirada, le pidió que esperara un momento.

Ambos, Sam y Freddie, cerraron los ojos, se tomaron de la mano, y en silencio, rezaron. Rezaron para que su hija tuviera la vida que ellos querían que tuviera, , y para que la pareja supiera darle todo el amor, que ellos quisieran darle.

Al abrir los ojos, la tristeza había desaparecido; la sustituía una certeza de que habían hecho lo correcto, que su hija estaría mejor con los Fuentes, y además, la satisfacción de haberles otorgado el más grande regalo a dos personas.

―Te amo, ―Le dijeron al mismo tiempo a la pequeña niña, que pareció sonreír el respuesta.

Acto seguido Sam les extendió el bebé, y la mujer lo tomo con precaución en sus brazos.

―Es absolutamente hermosa. ―Susurro el hombre. ―Gracias.

Ambos sonrieron en respuesta, sabiendo que su bebé estaba en buenas manos, y con la esperanza que, a lo largo de su vida, su hija entendiera lo mucho que la amaban.

Y que al final, todo había valido la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, si… triste. <strong>

**Ahora, ¿Por qué estoy escribiendo un one-shot raro de embarazo, y no actualizando iBreak the Code? Porque esto es una tarea, sobre "Las consecuencias del noviazgo en la adolescencia" y para divertirme un poco, hice un FanFiction, ademas toda la semana pasada estuve en exámenes, y el fin de semana me la lleve en escribir esto. No se preocupen, el capitulo de iBreak the Code ya va más o menos a la mitad.**

**Puse que dieron en adopción al bebé, porque debido a que es una tarea tenia que ser una historia corta, y por obvias razones, no podía alargarme tanto como para explicar todo lo que pasaría cuando tuvieran a la nena, y no iba a terminarla con un "Y vivieron felices por siempre" obviamente NO iban a vivir felices por siempre si tenían un bebe a tan corta edad. Por eso lo termine así. Espero que les guste. **

**También está el hecho que dijeron que el largo requerido era de cinco hojas… y yo hice trece.**

**Siganme en Twitter,(PurpleSplash77) y en Tumblr (mebedannie) **

**Dejen review, y coméntenme que consideran que me van a poner de calificación, del 1 al 10.**

**Los amoooo! **

_Travesura realizada, nox._

_Dannie_


End file.
